1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna system for a ground penetrating radar (georadar), where the transmitted electromagnetic field can be controlled to give two different orthogonal polarisations. The antenna system is mounted closely to the ground surface, such that the transmitted electromagnetic waves are primarily radiated downwards into the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ground penetrating radar (georadar) is a type of radar that transmits electromagnetic waves (radio waves) downwards into the ground and measures reflections from objects or interface layers in the subsurface. The antenna for such a radar must ensure that the transmitted radar signal penetrates the ground as much as possible. To obtain this, the antenna should be located as close to the ground as possible. To obtain sufficient isolation between the georadar's transmitter and receiver, it is common to use separate transmitter and receiver antennae that are mounted beside each other.
The so-called “bowtie”-antennas have commonly been used in applications where one needs high bandwidth. The most widely known paper on such antennae was published by G. H. Brown and O. M. Woodward in RCA Review, pp 425–452, in December 1952, and since then there have been published many papers on different versions of this type of antenna. For georadar it has been common practice to apply “bowtie”-to-unbalanced) transformers for a satisfactory operation. In 2000 E. S. Eide published a paper in IEE Transactions on Microwave, Antennas and Propagation, Vol. 147, No. 3, that described a new antenna system consisting of a pair of “bowtie”-monopoles that are mounted on a V-shaped ground plane. Since this antenna system consisted of monopoles instead of dipoles, it was not necessary to use baluns with the antenna. However, the shape of the ground plane implies that one has to use relatively large amounts of loss material(s) (absorbers) to fill the space between the ground plane and the antenna elements. The biggest disadvantage with this antenna system was, however, that the shape of the ground plane made it difficult to connect the outer edges for the antennae to ground via resistors. Now the antenna has been further developed into a new antenna system according to the present invention, that results in a new and improved solution to the aforementioned problems so-called.
The object of the present invention is to produce a more compact antenna system by redesigning the ground plane and other design elements. Another object of the invention is to make possible a more efficient connection to the ground plane. The special features of the invented antenna system appear in the independent claim 1. Further features are given in the dependent claims.